The present plant is a new and distinct tomato plant which was a selection taken from plants found in a cultivated area and then asexually reproduced. The cultivated area was my garden of about 40 feet by 80 feet where tomatoes, peppers, onions, squash, beans, peas, beets, kohlrabi, turnips and other vegetables as desired are grown. The new hybrid was found in one of the rows of vegetables where it was not tiled under. Seeds were grown out and division of the plant done where the plant part (e.g. the stem) was directly planted into the soil without any pretreatment or root growth hormone added. The plant stem formed roots and produced fruit. Selection was based on the shape of the fruit and the hardy skin. Selected seed was again grown out and planted near Amish tomato plants. Selection was again made using the same criteria. This was repeated three times. Selection from the last named generation was based on shape, hearty skin, and ability to remain on the vine after ripened.
2. Description of Parent
Amish tomato, the seed parent, can be both indeterminate and determinate, and is a member of the Roma family. They are disease resistant to fusarium wilt and verticillum. The Amish tomato is a medium size fruit and a usual shape for the Roma family with a rounded or pointed end. The usual Amish tomato is shown in some of the photographs provided with this application.
Big Bertha Pepper, the pollen parent, is a green pepper and has no use as a tomato. As with most peppers, this tomato has characteristics of definite lobes, internal ridges, and retention on the plant after ripened.